Far From Ordinary
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: They met at the platform, now they're the best of friends. What could possibly go wrong? Everything, if Sirius is involved. 100 Little Pieces challenge. RemusOC, and possibly more pairings. Read and Review!
1. Introductions

**A/N: WWBI here, because I'm too lazy to write out Wondering What Breakfast Is**. **I could also be What Would Borat Imply? That would be funny. This is for the 100 little Pieces challenge. Thanks to Shortkitty for getting me interested!**

**Prompt Number one! Introduction. Enjoy.**

XOXO

A girl with strawberry blonde hair flounced over to three boys, her brunette friend in tow. Her smile illuminated the platform.

"Hi, guys! My name is Michelyne McGrady, and this girl is Evangeline Curpentier!"

"Heya, boys."

A boy with black hair and hazel eyes walked forward and introduced the group. "Hey girls! I'm James Potter, the boy with the scars is Remus Lupin, and the other is Sirius Black." He grinned.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted. "Why am I the other?!"

"Because I like it. Evangeline, Michelyne, wanna sit with us?"

For a split second, Evangeline smiled. "Don't mind if we do."

XOXO

**Another A/N: DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE JUST 100 WORDS?! The A/N's don't count. They better not...**

**100 words exactly. WOOt!**

**FYI- this will be spread out over a number of years. (Meaning they won't be just 1****st**** years. :D)**

**The blurple button calls you... PRESS IT!**


	2. Insanity

**A/N: WWBI here, giving you ANOTHER drabble. MWAHAHAHAHA! Two chapters in one night? RECORD!**

**Prompt number 12. Enjoy...**

XOXO

Michelyne was grinning like a fool. The others were watching her like she was mental.

"Michelyne... Can you get that look off your face? You look crazy." James stated.

She poked her face a few times. "Oops! I'm just so excited that I met three new friends and I'm going away to learn magic! And FYI, don't mock the insane."

Just then, a red-head burst through the compartment door. "THEY'RE AFTER ME!!!" She shouted.

"Now THAT'S insanity!" Sirius and Evangeline laughed.

James asked. "Who?"

The red-head answered. "Slytherins! So do you mind if I join you?"

Remus smiled. "Come on in."

XOXO

**Another A/N: 100 words exactly AGAIN! (Gasp!) I'm on a roll!**

**These suck, but they're fun. I should elaborate more on this. Do what I really want to do. Write a RLOC and a SBOC. Dang school. Just wait until summer...**

**The blurple button is asking you something. Huh? Oh! It wants you to review. It has COOKIES TO GIVE!**


	3. Smile

**A/N: No need to make my presence known, y'all know I'm here...**

**Just to let you know, the title is for how far from ordinary the six of them are. It was originally "The Un-cliched", but I didn't like it.**

**AND CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT A MARY SUE IS?! I don't know what they are. I do but I don't. It's iffy.**

**Prompt 14. It's hard to tell, but it works! Enjoy.**

XOXO

Evangeline stared at the newcomer quizzically. "Hello! What's your name?"

The red-head looked around, then realized she was talking to her. "Oh, the name's Lily. You are?"

"James."

"Sirius."

"Remus."

"My name's Michelyne, but you can call me Mina!"

Remus looked at the pretty freckled girl. "Mina?"

"You don't like it?" Mina asked.

"I love it!" Remus couldn't help but smile.

Lily looked at the tan brunette. "What's your name?"

Blue eyes met green, and Evangeline smiled. "Evangeline Curpentier, also known as Evan."

Sirius snorted. "Evan? That's a boys' name!"

"I know. You got a problem with it?"

"Not at all, Evan."

XOXO

**Another A/N: 100 words AGAIN! Incredifying, I know. How do I do it?**

**Thankee to my two fave loyal reviewers, SomedayEngland and PadfootBlack4Ever! I LOVE YOU TWO! Again, FRIEND WAY!**

**The review button likes being clicked. Just as much as I like getting reviews! SO MAKE BOTH OF US HAPPY:D**


	4. All That I Have

**A/N: I AM ON A ROLL, BABY! Can't touch this! **

**I work surprisingly fast now. IF ONLY "TEN DAYS OF HORROR" WERE THE SAME!!! I'll do what I can for y'all. Why? Because I love you!**

**Prompt 92. Eh, it fits! Enjoy.**

XOXO

Mina was on a total high, and when the candy lady came, she about died from happiness.

Remus bought every kind of chocolate possible for the group, and said "He'd buy." That earned a cheer from Sirius and James.

But Remus was a little short on cash.

"Hon, I need 15 Galleons for all this chocolate. You gave me 9."

"Ma'am, this is all that I have. I don't have enough now..."

Mina jumped up and placed six Galleons on the trolley. "Will that take care of things?"

"Yes, it will!" And she moved along.

"Thanks, Mina."

"No problem, mate."

XOXO

**Another A/N: 100. AGAIN! I hate the predictability... B(**

**Thankee to PadfootBlack4Ever, SomedayEngland, and Lilly Evans Look Alike! You guys made my day! Or night... Your pick. (Shrugs)**

**Review please! Cookies are given to those who DO! And I have A LOT of cookies...**


	5. Multitasking

**A/N: Five in one night?! THAT'S INSANITY!!!**

**But it's the good insane, right?**

**It's around that time of night, anyway. I get all crazy and drunkish. Weird, huh?**

**Prompt 64. Enjoy.**

XOXO

James, Sirius, and Evan pounced on the chocolate bearers when they saw them.

"CHOCOLATE!" Sirius shouted in some war cry. Remus frowned.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

I'm losing feeling in my body by you sitting on me. GERROFF!"

While Sirius and Remus were scrambling to their feet, Lily grabbed the cocoa deliciousness. Evan gave her a nasty look.

"We need to change! Only one piece for now!"

"Aw, Lily!" James groaned. "I can multitask. Give me my chocolate now, and I'll eat while I change!"

"That is..." Lily paused. "Not a bad idea. Just don't make a mess!"

"Aye aye, Mum!" James grinned.

XOXO

**Another A/N: I'm so predictable on the word count. Take a guess. You get it right I give you a gold star.**

**This goes to S'mores With a Z, because she can multitask. I can't. Teheh... I can, but it's hard.**

**Review please! I HAVE TOO MANY COOKIES!**


	6. No Time

**A/N: I am BACK! wOOt! I was missing for so long, y'know?**

**Prompt 24. :D Enjoy!**

XOXO

Lily, Mina, and Evan dropped their chocolate and went to change. Once they came back, the boys went. They took longer than the girls.

They came back, looking absolutely dashing in their robes. Evan blushed when Sirius' eyes met hers.

Once all six were seated, they dug into their chocolate, and Mina began talking a mile a minute.

"Hyperactive much?" Sirius asked.

"It's the sugar." Evan responded.

They talked about what house they would be sorted into, which chocolate was best, and more. Anything and everything was discussed to shorten the trip.

They were at Hogwarts in no time.

XOXO

**Another A/N: I hate the 100 words rule. It's driving me CRAZY! I'm gonna break that rule. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(Cough) Aw, come on! I keep having to cut out my favourite parts! I didn't get to put Peter in yet! Though I really don't want to. Do I HAVE to?**

**Review, please! I will give you your Marauder of choice if you do!**


	7. Tears

**A/N: Back again. It doesn't excite me as much any more...**

**This one is like a really weird oxymoron. It's supposed to be happy, but it's called Tears. I like it.**

**Prompt-o numero twenty six-o. Enjoy!**

XOXO

Evan couldn't believe it. In less than four hours, she had friends. Really good friends.

And not just any friends, MAGICAL FRIENDS!

Mina was the greatest, but this... This was Wow.

She smiled and let a few tears of joy slip down her cheeks silently. It felt good to cry like this.

Sirius glanced at her and rushed over when he saw her brush the water away from her eyes.

"Evan, why are there tears on your face? Why are you crying?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine."

They smiled, and she added quietly "Now that you're here."

XOXO

**Another A/N: Evan and Sirius, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! **

**Young romance budding, y'all knew it was coming. THAT WAS AN ALMOST RHYME!**

**Anyway, how did it happen so soon? It didn't. Not yet. **

**But what do y'all think of a larger, longer story with the same plot as this? Sounds pretty good, doesn't it?**

**The blurple button is offering a hug to anyone who presses it, and I'm offering Charlie Weasley to any reviewer! Do you want him? Then REVIEW!**


	8. Deep In Thought

**A/N: I liked announcing I was here, but the fun has been lost. Unless someone gives me an idea for a flashy entrance**.

**Prompt 52. Enjoy!**

XOXO

Mina grabbed Evan, Sirius, and Remus into the boat she was going in. Lily, James, and a cute pudgy little boy named Peter would be going together.

They rode on, taking in everything around them. The water, the castle, the sky. It was so different from home.

But for the next seven years, it would be home.

All four of them were deep in thought, trying to envision all the possibilities in store. And there were plenty of possibilities.

The four watched the castle grow nearer. It was time to make a name for themselves.

XOXO

**Another A/N: Call me unpredictable, because I wrote LESS than 100 words! I never thought I could do it. **

**95 WORDS, BABY!**

**I would like to thank Lucas Grabeel for singing the song that I listened to 83 times tonight. It's keeping me up. :D**

**I love "Go The Distance"!**

**And thanks to my loyal people. I would say your names, but I'm too lazy to type them out.**

**Charlie is still up for grabs, so REVIEW!**


	9. Breathe Again

**A/N: WABAM! I'm here! **

**What is this, chapter 9? Whoa. RECORD!**

**And my idea list is HUGE! I have one, though, that I REALLY wanna write. Keep a look out for me!**

**Prompt number 10. I'm so confused! Enjoy.**

XOXO

Sirius was nervous as he walked through the oaken doors. He didn't want to be separated from his new friends now.

Evan could sense how scared Sirius was. She leaned over and whispered to him "Whatever house we get placed in, we'll still be friends."

He grabbed her hand, as if that would keep them together. "Black, Sirius" was called, and for a full minute and a half, Sirius was sweating bullets. The hat nearly called Slytherin, but it had a change of heart.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius grinned. It was over. He could breathe again.

XOXO

**Another A/N: I thought this up in math class. Weird, huh?**

**94 words. SO unpredictable, right?**

**Anywho, This whole week is gonna be hectic, so don't expect a ton. I have so much to catch up on. Grr...**

**Once I get to twenty, things are gonna slow down. A lot. Either life'll slow down, or my writing will. We'll find out soon enough, won't we?**

**And for those who have read "Ten Days of Horror" and "It Was Those Eyes", expect an update soon. I've had a massive onslaught of ideas, and I have to write them! I HAVE TO!**

**Charlie is no longer up for grabs. I'm offering... Tom Riddle! Y'know, young Voldie? I'm only offering him because I am not ready to let Scorpius and James II go. Not yet, at least. Maybe in the next couple of chapters...**

**So review for the sexy and evil Tom Riddle!**


	10. Keeping A Secret

**A/N: I have no flashy entrance skills, so just pretend I do...**

**Can't breathe again. Fantastic, right? **

**I think I found the cause, but that's a completely different topic...**

**Prompt number 53. Enjoy.**

XOXO

All of the new group had been sorted into Gryffindor. Remus was ecstatic. But with six people around him all the time might cause a bit of a problem for him.

See, he had a secret. And he promised his Mum he would never tell.

He trusted these new kids, though. They weren't like the ones he was used to.

But all the same, he was unsure. He was going to keep his promise by keeping his secret.

XOXO

**Another A/N: Whoa. All time low for the word count**.

**78 words. Weird...**

**My apologies to those who have reviewed, and I have not replied to. I'm feeling very guilty right now...**

**NO ONE WANTS VOLDIE?! I mean, TOM RIDDLE?! Geez. How about Ron? AND Harry!**

**So review for Tom Riddle, Ron, Harry, AND cookies!**


	11. Happiness

**A/N: Did ya miss me?**

**I know you did, so don't deny it.**

**I've got "news". BIG "news".**

**I'm "Preggerz". With TWINS. And do you know what their names are going to be? James David P?nt and Evangeline Rose P?nt. (Aw, why do I even hide my last name any more? Y'all know it! Besides, you hafta know it to know why we named him James instead of David...)**

**But that can wait because this A/N is getting too long. :P**

**Prompt number 29. Enjoy.**

XOXO

Evan stared at Mina and Remus chatting. Something was different about Mina. And Evan wasn't sure if she liked it.

Sirius noticed how angry Evan looked.

"What's up, Grumpy?" Sirius said while plopping onto the couch.

Evan smirked at the handsome boy, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would."

"I've never seen Mina like that before. She's so close to him, and she looks..."

"Happy?" Sirius suggested.

"YES!" Evan sunk into the couch more. "Do you think she fancies him?"

"Yeah. She looks happy, as does Remus. We should get them together!" Sirius laughed.

Evan grinned evilly. "Yeah..."

XOXO

**Another A/N: Eleven chapters and counting. wOOt!**

**98 words. So weird.**

**SomedayEngland, Since I am too lazy to reply to your review, I'll just answer that one pressing question.**

**The Weasley men owe me. THAT'S how I get them. :D**

**Reviewers get a romantic afternoon with any man of their choice. And no, I can't give you real people. So if you're wishing for Orlando Bloom or some other hottie, you're outta luck.**


	12. Waiting

**A/N: Hey y'all!**

**... I forgot what I was going to say.**

**OH YEAH! About mah babies. My last name is Pont, so when James introduces himself, he can say "My name is Pont. James Pont." My friends think that's hilarious. **

**If you find that hilarious, you've joined their ranks. Though they don't rank very high. But I digress...**

**Prompt number 55. Enjoy!**

XOXO

Lily couldn't believe she was going to be late for class on the first day of school. All of her precautions weren't working like she had expected.

She zoomed past Evan and Mina's beds and got ready, dressing in her Gryffindor robes and parting her fiery hair.

What she didn't notice was that the sky was still dark and Evan was snoring loudly.

She made it to the Great Hall before realizing NO ONE ELSE WAS AWAKE.

So for 3 hours, she sat and waited in the common room. And she didn't say anything about her mistake.

But James knew...

XOXO

**Another A/N: This has definitely slowed down. But that's okay, right?**

**100 words. Heh... I'm back to normal**

**This time, Draco is up! Yeah, he's as reluctant as me, but this will be the only chapter he's up for. First reviewer gets him!**

**SO REVIEW!**


	13. Magic

**A/N: What was I thinking last chapter?**

**I'll tell you what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking at all! But that's okay!**

**Y'all are good people. You're not stalker or murderers or anything. **

**OR ARE YOU?!**

**Prompt number 62. Enjoy!**

XOXO

The six of them couldn't believe their luck. They shared almost all of the same classes: Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, and Astronomy. The only classes they didn't share were History of Magic and Herbology. Evan, James, and Sirius took Herbology first, while the other three got the other class.

But it was amazing that they were separated evenly too.

Evan wouldn't believe it at first. "There's gotta be something behind it."

James rolled his eyes. "We go to a magical school. Of COURSE there's something behind it."

"Oh really, smart one?"

"Yuh."

Evan laughed. "One more reason to love magic!"

XOXO

**Another A/N: Yeah, Evan is too much like me.**

**But personalities got mixed up. Mina is supposed to be moody and sarcastic, while Evan is the happy, peppy, popular type.**

**But it works out okay here. In the fully written version, people might change.**

**So now, the great debate. To switch or not to switch? Should the girls maintain their personalities that they have now, or should they revert to what I planned them as?**

**YOU DECIDE.**

**So review!**


	14. Family

**A/N: I need a good entrance... The one I'm using now SUCKS.**

**I should copy the Dark Lord. Instill fear wherever I go, and have an incredibly awesome title.**

**Not to mention a swishy cape.**

**I have the fear thing covered. And the cape thing. So now for a title... Once again, a reader decision. So you have two things to vote for...**

**Prompt number 46. Enjoy.**

XOXO

Months passed without anything exciting happening. Remus disappeared every so often, as did Lily, but if they didn't tell, the other four needn't know.

The night before the holidays, the six of them grabbed their cloaks and snuck out. It was one last hurrah before James, Lily, Mina, and Remus would leave for their homes.

Evan's family was taking a cruise, and she was left behind. Sirius decided to stay back too.

Sirius' mum wanted him home to see his "family", but he wouldn't see them.

Though they were far from ordinary, and perfection, they were his friends. His family.

XOXO

**Another A/N: Aw the sappy corny-ness of it all. Don'cha love it?**

**100 words. I was going to break the rule, but I have a plan...**

**AND I FINALLY USED THE TITLE! I DESERVE A COOKIE!**

**The blurple button beckons you forth. He is asking to be pressed. PRESS HIM!**


	15. Give Up

**A/N: The untitled girl is still looking for a title.**

**For now I'm just Julia. I don't like it...**

**Prompt number 93. Enjoy.**

XOXO

"Siri, I'm bored."

"Same here, Evvie."

The two tweens stared at each other, bored to tears. Both chose to stay behind, and they should be formulating some mastermind-ish plan like the duo usually did.

But it wasn't working out like that. They were at a loss.

"I feel like pranking someone." Evan said.

Sirius whacked his head against Evan's shoulder. "Same here. BUT THERE'S NO ONE TO PRANK!"

He was right. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, had left. Only three souls remained.

"I give up." Sirius sighed. "There's nothing to do."

Evan grinned madly. "Don't be so sure of that..."

XOXO

**Another A/N: What are those crazy kids up to?**

**I needed to have a cliffie on this one. This part is too good. I just love the antics this duo could pull off. James has nothing on Evan.**

**Well maybe SOMETHING in the three months that just passed, but ignore that! You'll never know what happened by the lake that November...**

**BTW, year changes. Harry was born in '94. Same year as me. And no, I won't change that for anyone. The 6 of them will graduate in 1991. The year is 1984. (But I'm too lazy to make it 80's...)**

**MEANING! Everyone was born in '73. And PoA is happening right now. AND I CAN'T STOP RON AND HERMIONE FROM FIGHTING! **

**So irritating, the fictional world...**

**99 words...**

**Review! The blurple button will thank you! (RHYME!)**


	16. Creation

**A/N: This one has to be my fave so far. The prompt is sneaky, and it's a brilliant Evan moment. I love it!**

**My mom is still teasing me about James. And Mitchell. Who is Mitchell? You'll never know...**

**Prompt number 47. Enjoy.**

XOXO

Evan dragged Sirius down to the lake. She had an idea, but it could be done anywhere. The lake was her special thinking spot, though.

Sirius didn't care. He'd go anywhere with his best friend.

"Y'know how the six of us and Peter always hang out?" Evan asked.

Sirius had an idea of where this was going. "Yeah. We're our own little group."

"Well, let's create a name for us."

"Like what?"

Evan hadn't thought about that. "We're kinda secret in our pranks. They're quick, sudden, and unpredictable. We-"

"-Maraud." Sirius said. "We're marauders."

"No." Evan smirked. "We're The Marauders."

XOXO

**Another A/N: Don'cha love the Evan/Sirius bonding fluff? I DO! That's why I write it!**

**100 words.**

**Fred is up! Review for Fred!**


	17. Vacation

**A/N: Not much to say... except I wish more people would review.**

**But that's just my own pity party. **

**And I'd die if someone did art for this. But once again, my own thoughts...**

**Prompt number 21. Enjoy!**

XOXO

Summer rolled around quickly, quicker than Remus thought it would. He'd gone through nine full moons without any one learning about his secret.

He thought about telling them, but he'd have time to do it on vacation.

He'd have to if he was going to stay near the Marauders during break.

Lily came up next to him. "Heya, Remmy."

"Hey, Pretty Lily Flower." Remus smiled.

"Are you going to be at James' place on the 7th? He's throwing a huge party for Evan."

Remus thought about it. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

And the two entered the compartment.

XOXO

**Another A/N: Ooh! What's gonna happen on June 7****th**

**I'm going to introduce a new character that's gonna play a bit of a role in the Evan/Sirius romance. If he'll tear them apart or not is a secret.**

**But I don't have a name for him...**

**99 words.**

**James II is up for grabs. Whoever reviews first gets him first!**

**SO REVIEW!**


	18. In the Storm

**A/N: THE SMUTTINESS OF THE M'S ARE GETTING TO ME!!!!**

**Now I wanna write one. But every time I READ one, I feel dirty.**

**Which has led to my odd habit of CONSTANT HAND WASHING!**

**Do not read M's. Your hands will look like raisins. **

**Prompt 96. Enjoy.**

XOXO

Godric's Hollow was going to host the Mauraders plus Lily for a full month. How James convinced his parents, the world will never know.

But the day they arrived, it poured.

"What bad luck." Mrs. Potter said. "And you were going to play Quidditch." Lily agreed with James' mom.

Mina, on the other hand, saw something that the others didn't: An opportunity.

She grabbed Remus and Evan's hand and pulled them outside, into the rain. The other four followed.

And they danced in the storm until they were soaked.

XOXO

**Another A/N: 89 words. Almost all-time low.**

**I still haven't decided on my awesome title.**

**So far here's what's been suggested: Capitan Crunch, That Idiot, Lord Breakfast, Great Authoress, and the Dark Lady.**

**Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be known as That Idiot?**

**Or Capitan Crunch?**

**If I get stuck with That Idiot, I just might die. Capitan Crunch isn't that bad.**

**You can have the cereal, but I get the boat!**

**Review! You know you want to! (RHYME!)**


	19. Are You Challenging Me?

**A/N: I got bored. 'Nuff said.**

**Still needs a title, so until then I'm She-Who-Has-A-Name-But-Doesn't-Know-It.**

**Too long? How about Lady Nameless for now?**

**Yeah that's good. Prompt number 74. Enjoy.**

XOXO

Since Mina, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all came from wizarding families, they knew about Quidditch.

Evan and Lily, however, did not.

Lily wouldn't get near a broomstick. She was terrified of falling.

Evan immediately grabbed one, as did Sirius.

They grabbed the same broom.

"Siri, let go." Evan growled.

He just smirked. "Not unless you prove your worth."

"Are you challenging me?" She asked, somewhat shocked.

"Why, yes." Sirius smiled. "Yes I am."

XOXO

**Another A/N: I need to get more Remus/Mina in there!**

**But when he has a secret, you can't expect her to trust him fully.**

**On another note, Evan and Mina won't be switching. I think it's for the best if they stay the way they are. I need Mina to be darker, and Evan so similar to Sirius, it scares everyone.**

**A death or two might do the trick. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**You never heard it from me, kapeesh?**

**72 words.**

**Ah, my reviewers have disappeared. Maybe if I offer Oliver Wood y'all will come back?**

**You know the drill. Review for the man!**


	20. Out Cold

**A/N: Lady Nameless has arrived... Bow before me!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! You have NO IDEA how long I've wanted to say that!**

**Anywho, this chapter is a bit of an accident. I was hoping for a different prompt...**

**Prompt number 84. Enjoy.**

XOXO

Sirius, Peter and Remus were on one team, while James, Mina, and Evan were on the other. They thought it was even. It wasn't.

Sirius and James were evenly matched, as were Mina and Remus, but Evan blew Peter out of the water.

Peter was keeper. Evan was Chaser.

The poor boy never stood a chance.

Sirius sat staring at the fierce brunette, admiring her determination. She glanced up at the Beater and smiled.

A bludger came out of nowhere and hit her head. HARD.

Lily sprinted over to her, trying to catch her fast. She wasn't fast enough.

Lily slapped the girl, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. She was out cold.

XOXO

**Another A/N: HELL TO THE WORD COUNT! I used 72 words last time, so I think I should be allowed more!**

**116 words. I think drama needs a little more. And you better believe this scene is going into the real version.**

**This has to be my fave foreshadowing. Guess what's gonna happen second year to Evan, Sirius, and James?**

**I'm not telling!**

**REVIEWERS GET HUGS! Why? Because I'm bored.**


	21. Can You Hear Me?

**A/N: My compy hates me. And I hate him too.**

**Then again, we love each other. Really. I've named him Edric the Great. And I'm still Lady Nameless. Psh.**

**SOMEONE GIVE ME A GOOD NAME!**

**Prompt numero 82. Enjoy-o.**

XOXO

Amidst the chaos of Evan falling from so high up, Sirius remained calm, surprisingly.

He told James to go get a wet cloth, and Remus to help carry the unconscious girl. They put her on a couch and waited.

Evan couldn't remember a thing, though that didn't faze her at the moment.

"Evan? Evan, can you hear me?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Mhmm." She said, slightly dazed. "Siri, stay next to me."

"Whaa-?" Sirius was a bit nervous.

"You heard her." James smirked. "Stay next to her while we leave."

Evan smiled. Leave it to James to make her feel better.

XOXO

**Another A/N: Blargh.**

**99 words.**

**REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER FINISH THIS!**

**That's a lie, but I know it got your attention!**

**So review!**


	22. Teamwork

**A/N: Lady Nameless is PISSED OFF! Y'know why?**

**I'VE BEEN BANNED FROM THE FREAKING INTERNET!**

**But I'm a sneaky little effer. So here's the plan. Direct all PMs and e-mails to Smore's With A Z for the time being. Kapeesh?**

**PM me if you want that address, and if you do send one, let me know who it's to. It's my sisters, but my mother loves her more because she's a complete suck up.**

**Throw tomatoes at Jenna and Jacqueline. They deserve them...**

**Prompt number 41. Enjoy.**

XOXO

Evan's 12th was going to be the best.

Why?

Because James was planning it!

He was going to send out about 150 invitations, all to people the whole group liked.

He was trying to keep it on the DL, but Lily found out, along with Mina and Remus.

Lily didn't like James hiding something from her. "Are you trying to plan Evan's party all by yourself?"

"No."

Lily looked at him.

"Yes..."

Mina smirked. Everyone was picking up on Sirius' habit. "Aw, James. We wanna help!"

James laughed. "Yeah, I'm all for teamwork!"

The group high-fived and got to work.

XOXO

**Another A/N: 100 words.**

**Review or DIE! I am SO MAD! My men aren't being let go now...**


	23. Drink

**A/N: I'm SO glad someone listened to Lady Nameless...**

**Another sneaky prompt. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry. I'm having internet withdrawal. Not fun, I can tell you that.**

**Prompt number 78. ENJOY!!!!**

XOXO

Evan awoke with a start. Today she was twelve years old.

Only four more years until she could drive, she thought happily.

She ran to the kitchen to get some quiet time, and found James groggily sipping apple juice.

He nodded at her and waved for her to come over.

"So, Evan, you realize you're the last one of us to turn twelve?" He smiled.

She nodded. "I deserve some special award, don'cha think?"

"No, you deserve a toast." James poured another glass for Evan and held his up.

"To Evangeline." James said, and they clinked their glasses and drank.

XOXO

**Another A/N: It's a miracle I'm even posting this...**

**100 words. YAYS!**

**Nothing but hugs and cookies are being offered. And maybe some info on Mitchell, the unknown boy...**


	24. Seeing Red

**A/N: So much to do... So little time.**

**Prompt number 86. Enjoy.**

XOXO

While Lily and Mina were dragging Evan into their room to get ready, Sirius, James, and Remus were furiously setting up.

After about an hour, a very pretty, but angry, Evan came out with Mina and Lily laughing behind her.

Evan may have been dressed in pink, but she was seeing red.

She glared at her friends, who were sniggering madly. "One word... and I will curse you so bad that you won't be able to sit down until Christmas!"

At that, everyone went hysterical, even Evan. They landed in a jumbled heap on the floor.

Now to untangle them...

XOXO

**Another A/N: I hate pink. No offense girly-girls, but pink is blech.**

**Black, on the other hand, is more my style. EMO!**

**100 words. Again. YAYS!**

**Tomorrow is James and Oliver Phelps' birthday! So, in honour of our fave twins, I will give Fred AND George to the first person who can tell me why my little boy's middle name is going to be David instead of, let's say, Jon or Pierre.**

**So review for the men!**


	25. Triangle

**A/N: I have been allowed on for a bit! How, you ask?**

**My mom wants me to download a song for her. "Low" by Flo Rida. (Dies)**

**Scarred for life... And I just realized that his name is my state, Florida! YAYS FOR DISNEY WORLD! And has anyone else heard about the Harry Potter world thingie in Universal Studios/ Islands Of Adventure? I'm so psyched!**

**Prompt 90. ENJOY!**

XOXO

Sirius couldn't believe James made him the greeter. Now he'd have to be polite to some people he wasn't found of... Ew.

The first guest was Edmund McGrady, Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and Evan's crush.

The fifth year curtly nodded at Sirius. "Hello, Black."

"McGrady."

Evan came running down the stairs, now dressed in a yellow-orange shirt and white skirt. "Eddie!"

Mina and Evan tackled the boy, and he recieved it happily. And just to tick Sirius off more, Edmund kissed Evan.

Slowly, Sirius was becoming part of a triangle that he didn't like.

XOXO

**Another A/N: OH MAH GAWD! I bet you didn't see that coming!**

**Well, I know you did, because I told you, but you didn't think it would be... DUNDUNDUUUUUN!**

**MINA'S BROTHER!!!**

**I'm feeling capsy today. Deal.**

**92 words. Yays.**

**Review for... SOME GUY! I haven't decided. :P Who ever reviews will get whoever they want. If I have him. SO LIST MORE THAN ONE:D**


	26. Food

**A/N: Lady Nameless has one more name...**

**LORD OF THE BREAKFAST! (Dies of laughter)**

**Aw, you know you like it...**

**Prompt number 87. ENJOY!**

XOXO

Every single person invited and their brothers showed up. The Gryffindor quidditch team, the Heads, the entire house, plus some nice people from other houses came. Including Severus Snape.

The group never thought that they were THAT popular.

While Evan, Mina, and Lily were worried about impressing Edmund, Josh Woods, and David Johnston, James, Remus, and Sirius were more concerned with something else: The amount of people. Remus noticed something that had evaded the others minds.

"How much food do we have?" He asked

"Not a lot." James answered in a panicked voice

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Well, we're screwed."

XOXO

**Another A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I love scenes like this. So much fun!**

**Because I want to have more fun with this, I want to add some extra prompts, because there is NO WAY I can fit this all in.**

**I'd love to, but I can't :P**

**And this should be labeled as Sirius/OC shouldn't it?**

**99 words o' fun!**

**Cedric Diggory is up! Yeah, he's not dead! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So review for the very much alive Cedric. AND COOKIES!**


	27. Change

**A/N: I am warning you now. This chapter has to be longer than one hundred words. This a crucial point in the Remus/Mina friendship. You have to understand how important it is.**

**Hopefully you will. **

**I really want this one to be the only extreme one, okay? So no bashing!**

**And this is my special little prompt! Prompt 101:P Aw, you know you like it. Enjoy!**

XOXO

Evan turned twelve without any problems. She fell into the chocolate fondue fountain with Remus, but that really wasn't a problem.

Remus had more things to worry about than getting choco stains out. He had to tell Mina tonight. She deserved the truth.

That evening, while everyone else was playing quidditch, Remus pulled Mina aside.

"What's up, Remmy?" She smiled sweetly. She looked so happy, Remus thought. It was going to be even harder to tell her now.

"Listen, I... I've been hiding something from you guys all year." He said, his voice shaking.

He smile faltered just a tiny bit, and her eyebrows went up in confusion. "You don't have another Invisibility Cloak, do you? Because it would've come in handy on April Fool's day!"

"No, no." He took a deep breath. "Do you know how I got these scars on my face?"

"Car crash, right?" She answered straightaway. "That's what you told us when James asked."

Mina looked at his face. He appeared to be on the verge of tears. "Mina, I was never in a car crash. I got these scars from Fenrir Greyback."

"Did he slash you with a knife or something? Was he one of your disgusting father's friends?" Mina looked ready to kill.

"Fenrir Greyback never knew my father. He was... Is- a werewolf. When I was six, I was wandering alone outside, and he found me. He bit me..."

Mina clapped her hand to her mouth in shock. "During the full moon?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, Remus. You're a..."

"Werewolf. I know."

Mina and Remus sat on the grass in silence. Then Mina began to laugh.

Remus was surprised. "What's so funny?"

"That's a good joke, Remmy! You, a werewolf?! Did Evan put you up to this?"

He shook his head.

"Sirius?"

He shook his head again.

"James?!"

Remus looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. And she realized, he couldn't lie to her even if he tried.

She could see it in his eyes.

Mina began to sob. She couldn't help it, but she didn't think she could take it. Her best friend was so secretive for a reason.

Remus scooted over next to her, and hugged her. Though she wanted to stay strong for him, it felt better crying into his shirt while he cried into her shoulder.

After a while they lied down in the grass, oblivious to the world around them.

In the soft grass, under the night sky, and together, they fell asleep sharing a secret that could change everything.

XOXO

**Another A/N: HOLY CRAP! I nearly cried writing this. **

**This has to be my fave now because it's my own special prompt, I'M BREAKING THE RULES! And, it's finally some Remus/Mina! FINALLY!**

**423 words. I know... Badbad me, but you'll live.**

**If this made you go near tears, review and you will get a Weasley man of your choice! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha.**

**So review!**


	28. Silence

**A/N: I'M ON A ROLL! How do I do it?**

**I don't. My evil squirrels do it for me. I've been training them for quite some time... **

**They like loyal reviewers. Non-loyal... Not so much.**

**Prompt number 15. Enjoy.**

XOXO

"YOU'RE A _**WHAT?!**_" Evan screamed so loud the entire Great Hall went silent. The new second years were learning about Remus, and some handled it MUCH worse than others.

"Evan, please..." Remus begged. "Don't broadcast this."

"Sorry. I'm still taking it in." She said apologetically.

James looked at Lily, and she shrugged. "Mate, I wish you would've told us sooner. We want to help." James whispered.

Sirius nodded. "Come on, being a werewolf isn't bad. At least you don't have a whackjob family like me!" Everyone laughed, and then sat in silence.

Their moment was broken by Edmund and the rest of the team. "We would like to talk to you seven..."

XOXO

**Another A/N: I love breaking rules! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**110 words:P DO NOT CONTAIN MY GENIUS!**

**I'm offering... Brownies! Yessir! Chocolate brownies. My fave!**

**Want 'em? REVIEW!**


	29. Advertisement

**A/N: I like this one. More Edmund/Evan/Sirius triangularness!**

**Number 95. "A little bit of Oliver in mah life!" Sorry... Enjoy!**

XOXO

Lily looked at James. What would Edmund want with THEM?!

Outside of the Great Hall, the seven of them plus the four remaining members of the team stood.

Edmund spoke first. "Listen. Amy, Jacob, and Darby left and we need a new Seeker, Chaser, and Beater."

Ellie Aarons stepped forward. "We heard from a reliable source that you seven are pretty good. But we can only choose three. So whad'ya say? A mini match after classes?"

James, Evan, and Sirius all looked at each other. "Hell YEAH!" They said together.

Edmund winked at Evan. "Good. Just don't go advertising this."

XOXO

**Another A/N: I gotta beat Shortkitty out tonight! There is no way she's gonna post more chapters than me!**

**100 words.**

**Review for... Something! Anything! ANYONE! I don't care at this pont!**

**But first come, first serve!**


	30. Sport

**A/N: Why am I writing like this?**

**I DUNNO!**

**Prompt number... 51! Enjoy!**

XOXO

All seven marched out to the pitch. It was gonna be four second years against three seventh years and a sixth year.

Uh-oh.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Evan took on the challenge, playing the best sport and ready to kick some older class Gryffindor ASS!

Edmund and his gang underestimated Sirius and his posse. They were quick, smart, and best of all-

They had a strategy.

Remus wasn't the best keeper, but Evan was a hell of a Chaser. Edmund, as captain, took notes, but he couldn't help but feel something more than admiration for the little girl he'd know since they were babies.

Sirius and Edmund both called a time out. Evan looked up her crush and said something that the seven went hysterical at.

"Watch out for the bludgers while you're staring at me."

Edmund had no idea why they were laughing, but it was pretty funny.

And he laughed too.

XOXO

**Another A/N: Sue me. I went over 100 words.**

**153. You know you like it. **

**DAMN YOU, HAPPY FEET!**

**It's the Phelps twins b-day! So let's party! Draco, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Oliver AND RON!!!! I was gonna say Severus, but he owes me... **

**Heck, I have Sirius AND Remus! It'll be a happy night tonight... **

**So, you can have EVERYONE on that list if you can tell me who the father of my "twins" is! (And he's most likely on that list :P)**

**SO REVIEW!**


	31. Think

**A/N: YAYS! Shortkitty FINALLY reviewed! **

**So I've got... five reviewers:P It's happiness.**

**And you say Mina's name like Mi-shell-een. Idunno if that makes sense, but that's the best I can do.**

**ANOTHER SPECIAL PROMPT! Soon, I'm gonna do my own challenge. Whad'ya think?**

**Submit prompts because you know you want to...**

**Special prompt number 103. Enjoy!**

XOXO

Everyone was extremely exhausted after the game. The four had won by ten points, which was incredible. They just BEAT the remnants of the legendary quiddtitch team. How they did it, they had no idea.

Sirius still didn't like Edmund, and Edmund felt the same way about Sirius. Sirius thought he was a stuck up prat who treated his sister like shit, and he didn't really care for Evan. Edmund thought Sirius was just using Evan for his own reasons, and he would hurt her more than help her.

Both hated each other and made it apparent. Mina saw it, as did the others. Only Evan was oblivious to it.

"My boys..." She sighed as she hugged both of them. She stumbled a bit and both went to help her.

Both boys glared at each other. The war for Evan was on...

XOXO

**Another A/N: I love scenes like this. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**142 words... I 'm breaking the rules!**

**But you know you like it... DAMN HAPPY FEET! **

**A million cookies to whoever can get me a new phrase!**

**So REVIEW!**


	32. Standing Still

**A/N: Been banned. Again. HOW DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!**

**I dunno. Anyway, more Evan triangularness. This time, with Lily and James. It's a bit of a habit...**

**What? I need to establish the love/hate Lily/James relationship.**

**And who better to put in the hate than Evan? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Prompt number 42. Have fun!**

XOXO

Edmund had held tryouts the next day. Sirius had no idea why. James and Evan did...

All three gave it their best. James caught the snitch in record time, Sirius deflected every bludger that came at him, and Evan never dropped the quaffle.

They were quidditch's newest Golden Trio.

Lily was nervous for James. She didn't like the sport that much, but she knew James LOVED it.

Every single Gryffindor raced to the board where the names were posted. Evan was in the very back, along with James, but Sirius was doing his victory dance. He was the newest Beater.

He raced up the steps to go tell Remus, while Edmund came down. James and Evan waited patiently to see if their names were there.

When everyone had cleared, Edmund clapped James on the back, and hugged Evan. "Potter, Curpentier, tomorrow at seven you better be on the pitch." He headed back up the stairs. "And congratulations." He winked at Evan, who blushed.

"We MADE IT!" James shouted. He grabbed Evan and kissed her. Not a major kiss, just a really intense peck on the lips. You get the point...

Lily was standing still, not moving because of shock. She knew she should hate Evan for not pushing James away, but she should hate James more for giving it to her.

And that was the day James became Potter.

Just Potter.

XOXO

**Another A/N: SCREW THE WORD COUNT! I can't keep cutting out good parts for the dang word count.**

**SO FOOCK IT!!!**

**How about we do this: We keep the number of words between 5 and a million?**

**Good. I like it like that.**

**230 words.**

**And be happy that I put in some James/Lily. YAYZERS! **

**Tazers... God I love them!**

**Anyway... Review for the lovely... Remus?**

**Eh. Maybe not. How about cookies?**

**The blurple button beckons you forth! PRESS IT! **


	33. Just Wondering

**A/N: LORD OF THE BREAKFAST IS BACK!**

**I'll be spewwing out chapters like you wouldn't believe! Why? **

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I dunno why, but I do.**

**Special prompt number 104. Bask in the glow of my genius...**

**In other words, enjoy!**

XOXO

Mina had a plan. Not a very good one, but it was still a plan.

What if, since Remmy was a werewolf and they were all humans, the other six could turn into ANIMALS?!

McGonagall would know!

Mina raced out to find the transfiguration teacher, but ran into Dumbledore instead.

"P-p-professor?" She squeaked.

"Ah, Miss McGrady. What may I do for you this evening?"

"You know my name?!"

"Of course. Mr. Lupin seems to like you immensely." His blue eyes twinkled.

"Really? I mean, yeah, Remmy and I are really close. I wanted to see Professor McGonagall about people becoming animals or something like that, but maybe you could help me too?"

"You want to know about Animagi?" Dumbledore asked. Mina nodded.

"Well, that area of magic is very complicated, but it can be done. There are some books in the library on it, but don't do it on your own." He winked. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno." She smiled. "Just wondering."

XOXO

**Another A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! 163 words.**

**Aw, come on! It makes things interesting! And besides... This is my own prompt.**

**I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!**

**Review for the ever smexy Lucius Malfoy. Really. EVER. SMEXY!**

**And cookies. Lucius Malfoy and cookies.**


	34. Broken Pieces

**A/N: I'm not spewing them out like I thought I would be.**

**But I'm freezing my ass off in Florida. I was born in Ft. Lauderdale in the middle of summer.**

**I am not accustomed to winter weather.**

**But then there's my other side, who's an ice b!tch, and loves the cold. I've got split personalities!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Prompt number 76. Enjoy!**

XOXO

Lily's birthday was two weeks away, and James wanted to get her the perfect present.

But what?

He wanted to be friends with Lily again, but what had happened that split them apart?

He didn't know.

He wanted to get her something, no, MAKE her something that she'd want forever.

He knew what now...

THIRTEEN DAYS LATER...

"Finished." James said triumphantly.

Though a little lopsided, James had made a beautiful vase, painted with lilies and green all on it. He had filled it with wildflowers and one perfect lily, just like her.

But it was too close to the edge, and it topple to the ground, shards, water, and flowers spreading across the floor.

James picked up a shards and cried. The vase was broken into pieces for no reason.

Just like his and Lily's friendship.

Watching from the top of the stairs, Lily cried with James. She felt horrible, but some things cannot be undone.

When James went to sleep, Lily repaired the vase, and put it by his bed, leaving a note with the words...

"Everything is Fixable."

XOXO

**Another A/N: Lily/James love is so sweet.**

**180 words. Pooh to the word count.**

**And I just found out a guy I've never met likes me.**

**Like REALLY likes me.**

**I cried so hard because I've never had someone really LIKE me!**

**But y'know what's worse?**

**My mom would never like him. He's black.**

**No offense to them at all, but moms are moms.**

**Seamus or Dean? Your pick!**

**REVIEW!**


	35. Drifting

**A/N: SUBMITTING LIKE MAD!!!!**

**I know, I know. Weird.**

**Prompt number 105. ENJOY!**

XOXO

Before they knew it, Christmas had come and gone. Remus was still disappearing at the full moon, Lily was avoiding James and hanging out with Snape for some reason, Evan got her period and scarred Sirius for life, James was doing the best he could at quidditch, and Mina was studying in the library WAY too much, even by Lily's standards.

To the untrained eye, it would seem like these six were drifting apart.

But in reality, they were closer than ever before.

XOXO

**Another A/N: 83 words. **

**I really don't care...**

**(In sing-songy voice) Snape. Snape. Severus Snape. Guess what? (Chicken butt!)**

**He's up next!**

**Either that or donuts. Your pick.**

**So review for happiness!**


	36. Discovery

**A/N:P I'm bored.**

**Prompt number 106. Enjoy.**

XOXO

Remus was upset. Mina was hiding from him, or at least hiding SOMETHING from him.

And he didn't like it.

What he didn't know was that she was researching something for him.

Remus paced up and down the Common Room, when Mina burst in. "Remmy!" She smiled.

"Mina! Where have you been?!"

"None of your business." She smirked.

"Michelyne Melinda McGrady..."

"Remus John Lupin..."

Sirius came by. "Full names being used? Ooh, showdown!" And he kept on walking.

Mina resisted the urge to smack him upside the head, and kept talking.

"I've been in the library, and I made a discovery!" She smiled.

"What kind of discovery?" Remus was confused.

She put a finger to her lips. "Can't say. But bring the whole gang to the common room tonight, and then I'll tell."

XOXO

**Another A/N: We've established that I don't like the word count.**

**So this shouldn't shock you.**

**133 words.**

**Because I love him, even though he is an ass, Rufus Scrimegour (or however you spell his last name) is up! He's rude, but sexy. :P**

**So review!**


	37. Cat

**A/N: Long time no see!**

**After a super long break from this, it's safe to say I'm back. Not updating made me very upset.**

**Prompt 23. Enjoy.**

XOXO

Evan raced down the steps. Remus and Mina had called a meeting for some reason, and she couldn't be late.

She wondered what it was about. Maybe Mina and Remus were together.

She wouldn't let that happen.

She didn't like Remus for the one reason he was stealing her best friend. HER best friend, not his.

She snarled at the thought of Remus and Mina becoming something like Renas or something...

But her best friend WAS happy.

She couldn't believe she was being so catty about this. She was Evan Curpentier, the girl who'd rather play quidditch than do her hair. The disgrace to all things girly. The tomboy who would never date!

So why was she upset about this?

She saw Mina and Remus laughing and her stomach tightened. It wasn't fair.

Mina left Remus the moment she saw Evan, and she put an arm around Evan's shoulder. "Hey Angel, how would you feel if I was a cat?"

XOXO

**Another A/N: 160 words. **

**This story hasn't had a review since...**

**March 17****th****, 2008. 99 reviews since MARCH SEVENTEENTH!!**

**Imagine how badly that's been gnawing at my SOUL, people!!**

**Save my poor tortured soul and review! And does it hurt that the 100****th**** reviewer will get something? Something tangible too! **


	38. 67 Percent

**A/N: Second one for tonight, I swear!**

**Prompt 70. Enjoy!  
**

**XOXO**

"A cat. Your name means 'fish' and you want to be a cat."

"Pretty much."

Evan stared at her friend for a long time, and Mina just smiled.

"Eh, works for me!"

Sirius leaned over next to James and Peter, sprawling over the spots where Lily and Remus had been. Amazingly, they had something to do in the library at that exact moment.

AMAZINGLY.

Sirius looked at the two girls who were chatting quickly. "So, James. How do you think this will go?"

"67 percent chance it works."

"So no?"

"Yup."

"I think it'll work. Ten galleons?"

James grinned. "You're on."

They shook on it, but both were thinking the same thing.

"Easiest cash I ever made."

**XOXO**

**Another A/N: 115 words.**

**Don't look at me! THEY made the bet!**

**So... Review? Please? Don't make me beg. It won't be pretty.**


	39. Fortitude

**A/N: Prompt 20. READ. NAO. Please?**

XOXO

"It's the last full moon." Remus thought. "The last full moon of this school year."

Even if it was, it still hurt like every other one he had gone through.

He lay sprawled on the floor, panting, and cursing every bone in his body for feeling like it had been ripped apart.

Lucky he'd had fortitude even before he was bitten.

The soft sound of footsteps could be heard outside the door of the Shrieking Shack. "How could anyone have gotten here?" He growled. He put on a fierce face, but dropped the act when Mina came in.

"Rem?" She smiled. She dropped the bag in her arms, and rushed over to him.

He winced slightly when she hugged him. "Ow. A hug that hurts. Not nice."

She pulled the bag over to her side, and pulled some bandages out. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He pulled away when she hit a tender spot. "I'm always okay, Mina. You just have to trust me. By the way, how did you get here?"

She brushed her hair out of her face, trying to cover up a blush. "A tree can't take me down that easy."

XOXO

**Another A/N: 200 words.**

**Because I love you. And the Remus/Mina of it all.**

**They get special scenes because they are AWESOME.**

**Don't doubt them. One is a werewolf, and the other can make it past the Whomping Willow. They could take you down faster than you can say "Fatman ate Godzilla.".**

**Which he probably did. Shame I inherited my father's eating habits...**

**ANYWAY!**

**Review. I'm bored. And if Julia is bored, that can only mean one thing.**

**MACARENA!**

**So review. I am not up for trying to translate incoherent Spanish at 3 in the morning!**


	40. Love

**A/N: No. Just no.**

**Prompt number 2. I won't even bother.**

XOXO

It was day three of Mina and Evan's summer together. There was no way Evan wanted last years' crazy party. This year it was just her and her best friend.

Or one of them.

After 'marauding' the kitchen at midnight for chocolate-coffee ice cream, and not getting caught by Edmund, the two girls decided it was time for a talk in the grass.

Which meant business.

"Evan?"

"Hmm?"

"What does it feel like?"

"What?"

"Being in love."

Evan glanced over at her friend, who was stargazing intently. "Well, I suppose it feels fantastic, but your stomach flip-flops, and your heart rises to your throat."

"And that feels fantastic?" Mina snorted.

"No, but when you're in love I think none of that matters. The only thing that does is the person who loves you back."

"Whoa." Mina sat up. "That's deep."

"I know."

"What book did you read it in?"

"Mina!" Evan smacked her friend playfully, and they both looked up.

Their eyes landed on the star Canis Majora, and Mina laughed. "Oh look. It's Sirius."

Evan laughed with her friend, but she didn't dare tell her that her heart had risen to her throat.

XOXO

**Another A/N: 194 words**

**I had a freak out. Turns out I stayed pretty organized with this story in my mind, but once I wrote everything down...**

**I can't count. But you knew that before. What you didn't know I can get a B in Algebra I without doing a thing. (Thanks Ms. Glenndinning!) I can multiply easily in my head. I'm almost a living calculator. A lazy one, but a living one!**

**AND I CAN'T GET PAST NUMBER 32 WITHOUT SCREWING SOMETHING UP! No. More. Maths. EVAR. **

**All better.**

**So review before I have another drastic mood swing! I luffs you!**


	41. Through The Fire

**A/N: Prompt 89. :D **

XOXO

"Mum, I have to see him NOW!"

"Who?"

"JAMES! It's important!"

Remus was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, his mother chuckling to herself. Remus was getting so worked up over something he didn't want to tell her about.

Shocker.

"Who's it about, love?" She laughed.

"Mina. It's that-" He stopped pacing, and slapped his hand over his mouth, shocked speechless.

His mother started laughing, and dancing with her son. "My little Rem is growing up! And he's in love!"

"Mum. Let go. I owled James and everything and he's waiting for me. So can I go?"

"By floo?"

"Yes, by floo." Remus rolled his eyes, and his mother ruffled his hair.

"Send the Potters my love!"

He stepped through the fireplace, and gave his mother a grin. "I can't even give JAMES love, Mum, let alone two adults!"

"That's my boy!" She laughed as she watched her son disappear in green flames.

XOXO

**Another A/N: 154 words.**

**He's cute when he slips up... And I really want to draw this scene now.**

**Or you can draw it for me. Since I'm too lazy. Mleh.**

**So, yeah... Review please? I'M STILL AT 99! Don't leave me hanging!**


	42. Blood

**A/N: I'm listening to 'Message in a Bottle' by the Police. It's inspiring. Really. Listen to it. NAO.**

**Prompt 17. Read plz!**

XOXO

Sirius and Lily were having the same kind of summer. They didn't know it, though, because one was forced to shun Muggles, and the other was forced to ignore magic.

Which was the opposite of their normal personalities.

And their siblings were driving them insane, as well. While Petunia complained about boys, Regulus broke toys, and both sets of siblings sparred constantly.

But only one kid was blamed.

Try as they might to communicate with each other, they were caught and tattled on by their siblings, forcing them to stay inside as punishment.

They loved their families, but this was too much. And now they knew one thing for certain.

Blood was not always thicker than water.

XOXO

**Another A/N: 117 words.**

**I am not a Sirius/Lily shipper. James/Lily all the way! But there are some aspects that could lead someone to change their mind.**

**I can relate with these two on the subject of blood being thicker than water. It's not. Would I take a bullet for my cousins? No way. They're almost strangers. They're nothing like me.**

**Would I risk my life for Kassie or Melinda? Uh, yah. I'm just that kind of person.**

**Now review! Please?**


	43. Childhood

**A/N: Prompt number 48. Knock yourself out.**

XOXO

The six were back together after a long summer that made them wonder how they went eleven years before even setting eyes on each other.

They were a family now. An awkward, goofy, sneaky family, but they stuck together and defended each other because that's what families did.

Remus, Mina, Evan, Sirius, Lily, and James all linked hands and stared up at their shared home.

Sirius broke their moment by laughing. "Take a good look, guys." He said. "Because today we're leaving childhood and all of us are entering the castle as teenagers."

Remus snickered. "We may be teens, but some of us have the mentality of a five-year-old."

The other five glared at him and said "I heard that!"

Great minds can think alike, but not all can laugh together at an insult to their intelligence.

XOXO

**Another A/N: 137 words.**

**Sweet scene. Just leave it to Remus to make a crack at Sirius that all can be offended by! Even I can be offended by that! **

**In a good way, Remus! Besides, who's going to pick a fight with Remus Lupin, a sexy werewolf with sly wit and irresistible charm?**

**So... Should Remus be offered? And do you want him?**

**Review and tell me, and I'll let you know next chapter.**


	44. No Way Out

**A/N: Prompt 59. Have fun.**

XOXO

As third years, the Marauders could choose some of their classes. Lily, Mina, and Remus were all fascinated with Ancient Runes, and so was Evan, but James and Sirius refused to take Divination without her.

"Guys! I don't want to be a fortuneteller! I want to have a good paying job!" She sighed.

Sirius snickered "Well, we can deal with that when the time comes. For now, you're going to be a fortuneteller."

And for emphasis, James pulled a turban out of thin air and put it on her head.

"There's no way out, is there?"

"Not on your life."

XOXO

**A/N: 100 words. SHOCKA!**

**I only had to cut out a few words. It was pretty easy this time.**

**But funny angry little scenes like this are my fave. I love how Evan can get so worked up!**

**And I finally got 100 reviews! WAHOO! Thanks xKitsune Nogitsunex! I luffs you!**

**As for the rest of you... Review!!**


	45. Words

**A/N: Prompt number 80. :D**

XOXO

To the naked eye, Michelyne McGrady and Remus Lupin look like regular teens. Good, wholesome, hardworking teens to boot.

Yet no one suspects one turns into a carnivorous hairy beast by the full moon, and the other has a mean streak.

And both are masters of debate.

The complete opposite of Evan and Sirius.

"I hate you."

"LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Your face!"

"Your mom!"

"YOUR MOTHER'S FACE!"

"AH! Scary thought! Don't ever say those words again!"

"I won't Black. Unless I want to give you nightmares."

"You do that pretty well as it is."

"Thanks, mate. You're a real charmer."

XOXO

**Another A/N: 100 words.**

**I'm brilliant, I know.**

**I case you don't know who says what, it starts with Evan, then goes to Siri, and they alternate the dialogue. **

**Thanks SomedayEngland (Kassie) for sparing me from being locked up in the loony bin. Now the 99 reviews don't mock me! But all my other stories are begging to be updated. I'm staying up until I update all of them! I promise!**

**And I keep my word, as Kassie knows. One of those weird me quirks.**

**So... Review and keep me alive tonight! Or for the next five days... GO PROCRASTINATORS!! Wahoo!**


End file.
